Powerful Entanglements
by silver tears85
Summary: Hydra is becoming more of a problem than ever. And they have Darcy in their sights. She has been for a while and it only increased when the God of Mischief came under her care. What's going on, and what does Tony Stark have to do with it? X-Men will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor, Captain America, Marvel, X-men and anything in between. I also don't own the Sylvania brand.

* * *

The Title of this chapter was stolen, like my Ipod.

It was just another Saturday for Darcy Lewis. Nothing new was happening. Okay, that's a lie. Lots of new things were happening.

Jane and Darcy had were working for S.H.I.E.L.D. They had multiple back up labs in New York, some here and some there(Like Norway.) The one they spent most time in was actually under the the building itself.

Lewis was bored. Sure, there was change, but it never directly involved her. She felt inferior for some strange reason. It was irrelevant, because she was just as smart as Jane.

Yeah its that kinda story. Darcy understood everything she said. Astrophysics and all. The brunette knew if she said anything about it, she'd be more tied to S.H.I.E.L.D than she ever freakin wanted to be.

She hadn't even expected it to go this far. So, you know the political science major didn't expect this.

"Darcy?" Jane asked as she came into her room.

The girl in question had been sitting in a chair, listening to music. No she didn't get her Ipod back. She had to settle for a Sylvania mp3 player. It was working pretty well. It was her new baby.

"Yea, boss lady?" She answered. Please don't fire me, Please don't fire me. After the whole Malekeith crap, S.H.I.E.L.D had just decided to give her a pay raise. Well, after Jane threatened to leave them.

They thought that, despite the fact it would be easier for her with their help, Foster was willing to start at square one to find Thor. That was the determination of a woman, especially one in love.

It made Darcy feel special that Jane was willing to say that for her, even though SHE knew it was an idle threat. Still appreciated it though, cause it took guts for the scientist to say it in the first place.

"Fury has a request for you. He says since you're g-getting paid so much, you might a-as well put it to good use." Jane stuttered.

"Okay." Any request from Fury would not be good. Let's see how important it is.

"Did it come directly from Fury?"

Jane sent her a strange look, as if she thought the first thing her fellow brunette would ask how she could get out of this.

"Actually, yes. It is very, critically, our-lives-at-stake important."

Darcy was smart, but she had just had a dumb moment, cause she thought her boss had said steak and started to ask what dinner had to do with this.

"What is the assignment?"

"You have to look after Loki." Super Scientist say what?

"Where the fudge did that come from?" This taser-wielder did not have a death wish!

"He got sent to Earth. Odin told him specifically to look for you. His magic is depleted. "

"Magic completely depleted? As in,can't be used. No longer operation. Not freakin possible?"

"Yes, Darc." Darc, pronounced as Dark. That was the nickname Darcy had insisted on being called, though no one agreed. Jane only complied when she thought Darcy deserved to be called dark.

In other words, when she thought Darcy was keeping her in the 'dark' about certain things.

"No, Jane. I have no idea why Odin- whoever that is- would send Loki to me."

"You say so."

"I do say so. **So**, when is Loki getting here?"

"He's in the living room. I want you to go and get accquainted with him. I, of course, will be going with you."

"In other words, you still think I had something to do with this."

Jane just glared. Now, she understood. Her friend was frustrated. o luck with finding Thor, combined with the slightly present anger she still felt for him for not seeing her while he was on Earth for the Avengers, and the cake being iced with the possibility of Darcy being in cahoots with Asgardians, knowing something Jane didn't.

Darcy **didn't** know anything and considered it a bit selfish, yet ended up deciding her friend had a right to be angry.

She stood and took a deep breath.

"Let's go face the music."

* * *

And we are out. I'm currently looking for a beta reader to help with this story. If you like, PLEASE don't hesitate to review. Love it, hate it, please review. If you hate it, please tell me why.

**Darcy:** Yes, please take the time to tell her how sucky her writing is.

Me: Aren't you supposed to be somewhere with Loki?

**Darcy:** (Blushing and Glaring) Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

_'There's a hummin' in the restless summer air, and we're slippin' off the course that we prepared.'_

Darcy had to be crazy to do this. He was a mass murderer. Didn't he kill 48 people in two days!?

But she really had no choice. As much as she was getting paid with SHIELD, quitting wasn't an option.

And Loki didn't have any magic. So, that was one less problem. Now, she had to focus on holding her tongue.

On the way downstairs, Jane asked her if she would be on her best behavior with an expression that said she'd better say yes.

Luckily, she didn't get a chance to answer but Darcy knew herself better than to think that she would. She'd insult him, no doubt, but he deserved it. Insulting Loki, with magic or without, sounded totally suicidal, so maybe her will to live would prevent her from saying anything.

Loki was sitting on the living room couch like he owned it. But he looked so good doing it.

_'Say what?'_ She couldn't think Loki was attractive. He was a murderer! How could she possibly-

"Darcy Lewis." His silky voice spoke. He stood and extended his hand. "I am Loki, I'm sure you've heard of me,though as a lesser specimen, you prbably haven't."

She shook it, smiling sickeningly sweetly. He didn't know who he was dealing with. Whoever long this, thing went on, she probably had more than enough time to show him. (So much for her will to live, huh?_)

"Aw, that's it, princey? I thought you were better than that."

He smirked, like he expected that.

She turned to Jane. "Are you convinced now?"

The black haired baboon stepped in. "If it's about her having contact with my father, she's telling the truth. Asgardians would never stoop low enough as to willingly associate themselves with humans."

"Thor did it." Darcy interrupted, kicking herself once she realised she fell into his trap.

The smile returned. "Then Thor is not a true Asgardian."

Darcy considered reminding him that he wasn't an Asgardian period, but something told her not to.

She felt remorse for him, though she hated it. And she didn't want to get to far on his bad side, in case he did get his powers back.

Well, that was her plan, but she couldn't help but add:

"Whatever. I'm goin back to my room. Loki, I'd say its been a pleasure, but you're the god of lies, you'd see right through that."

Not that big a deal. She could've said something way worse.

Jane blocked her way. "Darcy, you can't leave yet."

"WHY NOT JANE!?"

"Because we still haven't found out what Asgard wants or would want with you, Agent Lewis."

Ooh looki, it's Nick Fury!

* * *

Any suggestion or opinions, please review or PM me. I really want to hurry through all this and get to the good stuff and I'm trying to work on emotions and whatnot next chapter.

Me: Anything to add Darcy?

Darcy: Nah. I'm cool.

Me: Huh. Didn't expect that.

I don't own Glory and Gore by Lorde.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm am sorry to inform you, my faithful readers, that this story will not be updated. I sincerely apologize.

I truly despise it when authors don't update and keep me waiting for years. So I want to give you a heads-up. Truth be told, I've waited too long. I will not do so again.

I, once again, truly apologize.

-Silvertears85

(Probably a bad time, but please check out my other-... Yeah it's a bad time)


End file.
